farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Neighbor
A neighbor is a farmer's friend in FarmVille. A farmer may send gifts to their neighbors as well as view and help out on their farms and fertilize their crops. Adding Neighbors Once a farmer starts playing FarmVille, it is important to add neighbors. This means inviting Facebook friends to the game, or inviting friends who already play FarmVille to become a neighbor. Once they accept the application and accept a farmer as a neighbor the farmer may then visit their farm. A maximum of 300 neighbors is allowed by the game. Having a large number of neighbors, especially active ones, may make competition very intense for items posted to the users feed for others to collect. Benefits of Neighbors There are several benefits to having neighbors. * Earn experience and coins - Sometimes, while at a friends farm or at your own, a message will appear, asking for help. If you help the friend, you can earn coins and experience. * Expand your farm - By obtaining a certain amount of neighbors, farmers may pay for farm expansions with coins instead of farm bucks. * Gain achievements - By adding more neighbors, farmers may earn the Local Celebrity Farmers may take ideas from a neighbors farm and use it in their own. * Feed the chickens - You can feed up to '20' 50 (As of May 2010) of your Neighbors chickens that are in your friend's coops and you may find Mystery Eggs and it increases their chance of getting Mystery Eggs. * Barn Raisings which are used to expand the capacity of some storage buildings (ie Chicken Coop and Dairy Farm) require the assistance of 10 neighbors within 3 days. * Gifting - Many items are only available as gifts from neighbors, while others, including items required to build most of the available buildings may be purchased for FVC but is often required in such quantities that the player would be forced to spend a lot of money to play. Special Events such as the Haiti fundraiser are reliant on gifting and offer special prizes. * Get crops fertilized* - Neighbors have the chance to fertilize their neighbors crops, which makes the crop give extra XP when harvested. * Unwither the crops* - Neighbors have the chance to unwither the crops, which makes the crop ready to harvest again. ** When helping a neighbor, you can choose 5 plots to unwither for free. * Plow Plots* '''- You can plow your neighbor's fallow plots to gain your own experience. * '''Harvest Trees and Animals* - You can harvest your neighbor's trees and animals to gain your own coins. * Co-op requires neighbors to buy and sell bushels from. * Crafting Buildings - Aside from requiring neighbors to assist in the construction, neighbors are needed for buying and selling goods. Helping neighbors A farmer may help all of their neighbors once every 24 hours. For the first 20 neighbors helped, s and may be earned while fertilizing crops and feeding chickens. For the rest, only 5 coins and 1 experience is given. Gallery File:Do more to help Loading Screen.jpg|Do More To Help Friends File:FriendsNoFacebook.png|Add Friends Without Facebook Category:Gameplay